


Fuck me

by ginvash



Category: CODAW - Fandom, Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 好~~~久之前搞的了
Relationships: Gideon & Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Kudos: 3





	Fuck me

Gideon睁开了酸胀的双眼，眼球与眼睑之间因缺乏泪液润滑而产生粗涩的摩擦感。他用手背压在眼睛上揉了揉，没多会儿倦怠的肢体就适时提供了一个哈欠，泪水瞬间充盈在眼眶中缓解了那股难受的感觉。他累的要命，全身的肌肉都正发出使用过度的酸疼信号。尤其是下半身，Gideon盯着自己伸在被子外的右腿，似乎想控制着它动一动，但最终也只是蜷了蜷脚趾。弯曲的关节发出细小的噼啪声，那声音仿佛开关一样带着他的四肢醒了过来。他缓慢的坐了起来，喉咙干的冒烟，可身体姿势的改变让膀胱内的压迫感凸显出来，找水喝之前他得先上个厕所。

站到地板上的瞬间Gideon就觉得有什么不对了。他收缩了下臀肌，这让臀缝中粘腻的感觉更明显了，加上那当中正传出轻微火辣痛感的括约肌，即便Gideon从没被男人上过，不过他猜差不多也就是那样没错了。

“Fuck me！”Gideon伸手碰了碰自己疑似被摧残过的小洞，指尖沾上的浊白粘液让他低声咒骂出来。

他呆立在床边开始努力在脑内搜寻昨晚醉倒之前的记忆——啤酒，啤酒，一双闪亮又温顺的狗狗眼，啤酒，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，啤酒，一个带着啤酒味的亲吻… 

操…不会吧… 

Gideon还不太清醒的大脑得出的结论是自己被同事睡了——那个比他小，比他高，打不过他的新人小子。他有些震惊，但奇怪的是并没有愤怒与厌恶，而这一认知让他感到更加震惊。

正在Gideon憋着尿夹着屁股傻站着发愣的当口，一条胳膊从后方伸过来试图揽上他的腰。Gideon的身体几乎是条件反射般的先于大脑立即给出了反应，他抓住那只手的拇指扭向外侧，同时带着那条胳膊拧了半圈直到关节不能再转出更多角度。

身后传来的低低的痛叫声，Gideon转头看向手臂的主人，他正歪在枕头堆里一脸苦相的瞪着狗狗眼看着自己。

“呃…早安？”胳膊被拧的生疼的Mitchell试图让自己看起来无害一点，他还不想一大早就被愤怒的上司弄残仅剩的一只手。“能先放开我的手吗？我觉得关节可能快要脱开了。”

Gideon松开了手，看着Mitchell活动了下手腕后在床上扭动着靠坐在床头。被子随着动作滑到腹部以下，将将遮住关键部位，一些深色的毛发从肚脐开始由浅至深的向下延伸，隐没在Gideon看不到的地方。他眨了眨眼，反应过来如此盯着另一个男人的胯下猛瞧似乎不太好，于是开始游移的视线随意停在了上半身。男人平直的肩骨此时正放松的微微向下倾斜，将饱满结实的三角肌拉出好看的线条，身为一名士兵而过于白皙的皮肤上散布着一些浅淡的雀斑…Gideon忽然小小的抽了口气，因为他看到Mitchell的肩头印着一枚清晰的牙印，鉴于现下这种情况，用膝盖想都知道那是谁留下的。

Fuck Me！Gideon真想抽自己一个嘴巴看看到底是不是在做梦。在Mitchell热切的目光下他坐回床上，一手撑着大腿一手抓了抓头发，这一早上的信息量实在太大了他需要缓一缓。可Mitchell把他这一举动当做了邀请，从背后蹭过去吻了一下年长男人后颈突出的脊骨。

温热柔软的嘴唇贴上来的瞬间Gideon近乎触电般的颤了一下，他瞪圆了眼睛看着身后的男人，后者微抿着唇，嘴角上挑，似乎在忍住一个微笑。一根手指轻点住了刚刚被吻过的位置，若有似无的小范围划动着。Gideon又打了个哆嗦，竖起的汗毛让皮肤泛起细小的颗粒，他并住双腿，试图压下逐渐增强的尿意。

“你这里，真敏感。”Mitchell用着跟平时说话完全不同的低哑嗓音贴着Gideon耳根说道。鼻尖沿着圆润的耳廓蹭到耳垂，继而向下来到颈侧的米字旗纹身，嗅闻般的抽动着鼻翼，细小的气流一下下打在Gideon脖子上，随着层出不不穷的鸡皮疙瘩而来的是异样的酥麻感。

操，这小子是狗么。不行，我得先上厕所。这是Gideon此刻充斥在脑内的全部内容。他往后仰了仰捂住麻痒的脖子想要冲去洗手间，可Mitchell真的就跟粘人的大狗一样用手缠住他的腰把他拉了回来。

“这都怪你。”Mitchell把下巴搁在Gideon肩上没头没脑的丢出这么一句。

Gideon一心想着撒尿根本没法跟上思维。“你先放开我行吗，我真的得去…”上厕所。

没说完的话转为一声痛呼，他被咬了。年轻男人的犬齿硌住他颈侧的大动脉，第一下有些发狠的力道后就改为半轻不重的研磨，有些疼，也有些痒。柔软的棕色卷发搔在Gideon下巴上，他有种在陪大型犬玩耍的错觉。

“Mitchell，嘿，Mitchell！”Gideon推着那颗脑袋，得到了一声闷闷的“嗯”作为回应，同时颈间的啃咬改成了舔吻。“停下！快停下！”

Mitchell不太高兴的哼了哼，抬起眼看向Gideon。

上帝啊，这小子的眼神。Gideon觉得自己正面对着一只被踢了鼻子的大狗，而他，正是那个下脚的恶人。但是一个大男人怎么能做出这种委屈脸的！？

清了清嗓子，Gideon开口道，“嘿，听着伙计，我们昨晚都喝多了，而这…”他用手指在两人之间比划了一下，“这只是个意外，一直跟自己的拳头作伴难免的。”说完还干笑了两声。

可Mitchell显然觉得并不好笑，只是微蹙起眉头继续盯着他。

“呃，所以，我们现在去洗个澡，把这页翻过去，然后周末也许可以再约几个人一块儿去酒吧逛逛，说不定能钓到个小妞儿呢。”Gideon觉得自己简直是有着大海般胸怀的男人，被个毛头小子趁醉上了就这么算了，而且居然还能平心静气的劝人家出去泡妞。

“那么，现在我们洗澡？”Mitchell勾起一个小小的微笑，自动过滤出Gideon话语间的有效信息。

“没错伙计。”Gideon拍了拍依旧松松环在他腰间的胳膊，“让我先去撒个尿，然后浴室就归你了，除了牙刷其他东西你都可以用。” 

棕色卷发的青年乖巧的点点头向后退去，Gideon笑笑，站起来走进洗手间。他很高兴一下子就解决了如此尴尬的情况，而且，天，他的膀胱都快要爆炸了。

但有时候就事情也不总是那么顺利，就像现在。你要知道，当一个人憋尿过久之后，反而会尿不出来。Gideon像个神经病一样赤身裸体站在马桶前握着自己的老二颠来摇去，尿意明明很强烈，可就是放不出水。

“Fuck me！”他咬牙切齿的冲了下水，依旧没用。就在这时贴上他后背的温热躯体让他再次条件反射般的回身给出一记肘击，这回身后的男人显然早有了心里准备，随着他的动作向后退了半步，闪过了那一下。

“操，别再这样了！”Gideon斜了Mitchell一眼，继续集中精神在尿尿上。“我马上就好了。”

“要帮忙吗？”Mitchell再次贴上来，越过Gideon的肩膀往下看去。

他们之间的距离实在太近了，近到Gideon都能感觉到Mitchell半勃起的阴茎顶在自己屁股上。这发展方向似乎有些诡异，Gideon决定让出浴室赶快离开。“你先洗吧，我等一下再…呃——”

Mitchell一手搂住正要转身的Gideon，一手扶上了他软垂着的阴茎。“用不着，我来帮你。”拇指轻轻磨蹭着柱身，上下小幅度的摇晃着。下巴点在怀中男人的肩窝里，口中吐出的音调开心又轻快。“来吧，尿吧。”

Gideon颤抖了一下，也许是因为正握住他阴茎的手指，也许是因为敏感的耳朵被太过靠近的音波震到了，他发出极其细小的呻吟，感到有暖热的水流冲出身体。

逐渐卸去压力的膀胱让Gideon的小腹泛起一阵舒爽，他仰起头长长呼出口气，随着动作后脑刚好靠在了身后男人的肩膀上。他僵硬了一下似乎想要躲开，但现下被人掌握着脆弱之处的姿势并不适合挣动，偏偏孱细的水柱又没完没了的从他下体泄出，Gideon把注意力集中在尿液溅进马桶中激起的持续水声上，重又放松下来。

尿液带走的温度引起身体一阵酥麻的颤栗，那感觉简直就像一次绵长持久的射精。Gideon闭起眼，两手无意识的搭在了Mitchell小臂上，脸也微侧向他那边，两人的额头几乎贴到一起。从旁看来那是种无比亲密的姿势，如同一对相互恋慕耳鬓厮磨的情人。

Mitchell看着Gideon脸上浮现出临近高潮般的神情，就像昨晚他在他身下，湿软的穴口吞吐着他的阴茎时一样。他手上换了个姿势轻轻托着Gideon的阴茎，在水流渐尽之后用手指夹着那里晃了晃，甩掉最后几滴残液。

Gideon过了几秒钟才意识到自己尿完了，他重新直起身体，清了清嗓子，想要提醒Mitchell可以放开了。可男人的手指一点离开的意思都没有，反而用带着薄薄枪茧的指腹磨蹭起顶端依旧湿润着的小孔，突如其来的刺激让Gideon小声叫了出来。

“也许我还能帮你弄出点儿别的东西。”Mitchell的嘴唇紧贴着Gideon的耳朵低声说，紧跟着在他耳后那一小块柔嫩的皮肤上吮了一下，换来声短促的抽气。

湿热的气流灌进耳洞让Gideon搭在Mitchell手臂上的手紧了紧。见鬼的，他的小腹开始发热了，就因为被人亲了下耳根。自己以前有这么敏感吗？难道昨晚被男人搞了一次他就瞬间转gay了？低头看着已经在别人手中开始起反应的小兄弟，Gideon感到一阵晕眩。

Fuck me。

“Fuck me……”

“Aye aye，Sir！”

“……什么？”Gideon有些抽空的脑袋没听清Mitchell又在他耳边说了什么，正撸着他老二的手指实在太过占用注意力了。

棕发青年暂时放下了手里的活计，捏着Gideon的下巴转向自己，柔软的嘴唇贴上男人的唇角，“我说，我会好好服从命令的，长官。”说完便吻了上去。

下唇上传来被吸吮的触感让Gideon惊讶的微微张开了嘴。Mitchell的舌头趁机一举攻入，在对方口中捕获另一条静栖的舌后，略带粗暴的翻搅起来。

操。Gideon睁大眼睛看着眼前因为距离太近而模糊不清的脸，他刚才是说了“Fuck me”吗？

这实在是……Fuck me！

不，那句不是真的让你操我的意思。

在他口中扫荡的舌头打定主意要舔遍所有地方一样仔细探索着。舌尖刷过牙龈时Gideon没忍住，舒服的哼哼出来。该死，这小子真是见鬼的擅长接吻。要知道平时他们嘲笑Mitchell，说他是没碰过女人的小处男时，他可是从来没有反驳过，只是羞涩的笑笑。所以，现在这是啥情况，吻技高超又有根大屌，这家伙究竟玩弄过多少姑娘的心了。还有不，没有嫉妒，完全没有，不管是对姑娘们还是对这个小混蛋。

Gideon的唇就好像有着某种魔力一样吸引着Mitchell吻住他不想停下来。吸吮他的舌头，啃咬他的嘴唇，就连溢出嘴角的唾液都一并不放过的舔掉。同时的手指也不安分的在怀中的身体上游走起来，右手掌心稍加力道的搓揉饱满的胸肌，两根手指夹住早已挺立的乳头轻捻逗弄。环在腰间的机械手臂也向滑下覆住Gideon已经完全勃起的性器加以抚慰。

Gideon鼻腔中流泻出更多软腻的轻哼，纵使Gideon有着绝佳的肺活量被如此的亲吻也开始有些缺氧了。他短促迅速不停换气，可两人之间灼热的空气让他并不能汲取多少氧气。当Mitchell那只没有体温的手包裹住自己充血高热的器官时他全身都剧烈颤抖了一下。他知道Mitchell现在已经完全可以驾驭那只手了，可内心深处仍旧潜藏着一丝的恐惧，他见识过那只精密的手臂究竟有着怎样的力量，人类骨骼的硬度完全不足以抵挡它的握力。但这点又奇怪带给了他更多一样的兴奋感，他的阴茎在与皮肤质地无异的硅胶中弹跳了一下，有前液滴了出来。

“你要洗澡吗？”Mitchell吃够了口水满足的放开短发男人的唇，操着沙哑的声音问。

“嗯？嗯……”Gideon被亲的晕乎乎的，随意应答着。

Mitchell在Gideon泛红的眼角啄了下，搂着他摇摇晃晃的移动到花洒下。一开始管道中残留的冷水淋到他们身上时，Gideon清醒了不少，他盯着面前被光线照的刺眼的白色瓷砖眨了眨眼，本就可以忽略不计的抗拒感在变热的水流与印在肩头的亲吻中，被体内愈加汹涌的情潮驱走了。

“Mitchell……”Gideon抬手摸上肩头那颗湿漉漉的脑袋，手指插进被打湿的浓密棕发中。

Mitchell的胸膛紧紧地贴着他的背，以落在脖颈的舔吻回应。他爱死了Gideon颈侧的纹身，每每看着那些色彩在那人拉伸的颈项间舒展，他就有种啃噬的冲动。于是他便那么做了，先是留下个深深的牙印，然后牙齿叼住一小块皮肉轻碾着。

Gideon发出轻微的痛呼，但马上就被柔软舌尖的舔舐转成了享受的呻吟。他猜自己的脖子在接下来的几天都会留有明显的痕迹，不过那又怎么样呢，没有人在乎。

他感到Mitchell的勃起顶在自己腰臀处不停磨蹭，那硬热的东西昨晚已经进入过他的身体了，虽然当时意识不甚清醒，但他还是留有模糊的记忆的。一下下撞进来，摩擦着肠壁，带着疼痛又甜蜜的舒爽。他记得，他都记得。于是Gideon在男人怀中转了个身，在那双蓝眼睛自始至终都没变过的爱慕又崇拜的目光下，握住了Mitchell的阴茎。

即使隔着水流Gideon都能听到男人喉咙间发出的满足叹息，放在他腰跨处的两只手微微收紧了，并试图把他拉向前，缩短两人的距离。

Gideon的手指圈住Mitchell的欲望上下滑动了一个来回，感受着那份烫人的高热与沉甸甸的重量。也许这么说有些怪，但Mitchell的确有根漂亮的阴茎，粗长厚实，带着微微上翘的弧度挺立在胯下，彰显着主人深切的欲望，对他的欲望。

“Gid……”Mitchell低声唤着Gideon的名字，带着股小心翼翼的渴求。后者抬眼看向他，青年的眼睛半垂着，嘴唇轻启，完全被水浸湿的头发贴在耳侧让他看起来就像只委屈的大狗。

Gideon不禁为此种联想轻笑出来，伸出空闲的那只手把Mitchell的额发向后梳去露出饱满的额头。“怎么了？”他问。

Mitchell动了动嘴唇，惊讶于自己竟真的像个未经人事的小处男一样被那个突如其来的小小微笑弄的有些心跳加速。低头凑到男人唇角讨好的舔了舔，见那勾起的弧度有增大的趋势，便受到鼓励般的吻了上去。

真当自己是狗吗？Gideon有些好笑的迎上这个吻，张嘴含住对方探过来的舌头。两人唇舌相碰的瞬间便迅速交缠在一起，辗转吸吮，争抢着对方口中的氧气。

Gideon感到Mitchell的阴茎同时开始在他手中耸动，于是配合的握紧手指，拇指不时擦过顶端的裂缝与小孔。过了一会儿他将自己的阴茎也纳入掌中，两根同样硬热的物件相互挤压摩擦着将快感层层提升。

“唔……”粘连在一起的四片唇瓣间溢出分不清究竟是谁发出的呻吟，他们的呼吸染上同样的热度，紧密贴合的身体间就连不断洒下的水滴也无法介入。

不知过了多久，这次是Gideon先中断了亲吻，他稍稍退开，沉重的喘息着，下腹传来的阵阵抽搐告诉他高潮已经临近，挑眼看向对面的男人，那也是一张欲望濒临喷发的脸。

Mitchell意会的把手掌覆上Gideon的手，带动着他以更加迅猛的力道套弄着两人阴茎，不一会儿他们就几乎同时高潮了，白浊的精液喷溅而出，来不及在相贴的肌肤上多停留几秒便被流水带走。Gideon粗喘着将额头依靠在Mitchell肩膀上，Mitchell则拥住他，在其腰背上若有似无的轻抚。

“你想回床上吗？我觉得自己有点儿缺氧了……”Mitchell的颈窝传来Gideon闷闷的声音，像只感冒的小猫带着软软的浓重鼻音。

Mitchell笑笑，够过香皂开始努力搓出丰富的泡沫，“嗯，让我先把咱们收拾干净。”

之后Mitchell极其高效的给他们俩洗好了澡，而Gideon除了抬起手臂之外没什么也没干。他接过Mitchell抛过来一条大浴巾蹭了蹭身上的水，把它围在腰间草草打了个结就幽魂般的飘回了床上。

Mitchell脑袋上搭了块毛巾，赤裸着坐到床铺空出来的那一侧，动作粗鲁的对付起自己的头发。Gideon盯着他因为热水与情潮而泛着粉红色的背看了一会儿，问道，“所以昨天晚上到底怎么回事？”

男人擦拭头发的动作停住了，Gideon注意到他上身的粉红色似乎有加深的趋势。“那是……”Mitchell扭过身体小心的看了趴着的Gideon一眼，“那都要怪你……”

“哦，好吧，又是这话。”Gideon挑起一边眉毛，“我到底干了什么？喝多之后化身接吻狂魔咬住你的嘴不松开了？”话虽这么说，但Gideon真的不太确定，毕竟他以前真的干过这事儿。

“我给你讲去技术部调试手臂时候发生的糗事，你就笑的整个人都倒在我身上，” Mitchell拿下脑袋上的毛巾攥在手里有一下没一下的绞着，“然后，然后你靠在我肩上看着我，说……你说，’fuck me’。”

Gideon呆愣了一下，显然没料到会是这种剧情。但就算他有个容易被误会的口头语也还是有些说不通，除非……

“Mitchell，嘿，Mitchell，看着我，”Gideon捅了捅坐着的人，“你是不是……”喜欢我？

棕发青年有些不自在的动了动，视线转到Gideon脸上又迅速移开，“嗯……”他沉闷的应到。

令人感到奇怪的是Gideon一点儿都不觉得意外，毕竟经常被人用“那种”眼神盯着看，任谁都会察觉的。其实他也还挺喜欢这小子，不然刚刚在浴室恐怕有人得再丢掉一条胳膊了。

“哦……这……”Gideon觉得自己该说点儿什么，但他搜肠刮肚一番也没找到合适的句子。“那要再干一炮吗？” Gideon听见自己的声音后忍不住翻了个白眼。操，好极了，你就是这么回应下属告白的。

Mithcell并没有如预想中那样兴奋的扑上来，而是有些古怪的看了他一眼。

Gideon有些自暴自弃的看着对方，不太想承认刚刚浴室里那一发还挺能勾起人兴致的。“所以，怎么着，干还是不干？

当自己喜欢的人发出如此直白的邀请时，你会怎么做呢？你还能怎么做呢？Mitchell有些懊恼的低吼了一声，甩掉手里的毛巾压到了Gideon身上。他左手撑在枕头上，身体笼罩在Gideon上方，那人也正抬头看着他，睁大的暗蓝色眼睛中带着一丝不易察觉的紧张。

吻上男人的喉结，那个小小的硬块随着吞咽上下移动着。嘴唇沿着颈部线条一路向上停到削尖的下巴，张嘴轻咬了几下，又换做舌头舔舐，粗糙的胡茬擦过舌面的奇异触感让Mitchell小腹阵阵发痒。

被人又舔又咬的Gideon不甚满足的偏过头主动迎上Mitchell的唇。舌尖勾过对方的舌头引入自己口中，在一下下吮吸挑逗中毫不压抑的呻吟出声。而这大大的取悦了压在他身上的男人，令其更加卖力的亲吻着。

Mitchell摸索着扯下Gideon围在胯下的毛巾，满意的发现对方已经半硬了。他用手指裹住Gideon的阴茎揉弄了几下，感受着它在手中进一步的充血胀大。Mitchell放开男人的嘴唇，在他已经开始变得水润朦胧的眼睛上吻了一下，然后跪到他大开的双腿间。

Gideon缓慢的眨了眨眼，目光与Mitchell挑起的眼睛相对了几秒。他看着他低头吻上自己的腹部，艳红的舌尖沿着肌肉的纹理反复游走，偶尔滑入肚脐的一下会让他微微发颤，腹肌随着瞬间粗重的呼吸剧烈起伏。

Mitchell逐渐下移的舌头刷过Gideon下体稀疏的淡色体毛，然后舔吻上一侧腹股沟。接着抬起他的一条腿架在自己肩上，吮住大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，留下点点红痕。半干的卷发随着他头部的移动轻搔着Gideon的身体，在他不安分的扭动了几下之后Mitchell用另一只手按在他的腰腹处，感受着他肢体传出的每一次震颤。

“Mitchell……”反复的撩拨让Gideon的阴茎几乎硬的滴水了，可在他身上四处点火的人似乎就是打定主意忽略他最急需抚慰的部位。被叫道名字的人抬头看了他一眼，那小混蛋嘴角勾起的角度怎么看都带着些恶质的戏弄。

就当他快要忍不住伸手打算自己来时，Mitchell抓住了他的手腕按到身侧。Gideon看着他把脸移到自己的性器前，鼻尖点在龟头轻轻嗅了嗅，呼吸间细小的气流让他硬着的东西抖了抖。接着那不久前还在他口中扫荡的舌头伸了出来，自根部向上舔去，接住了顶端小孔冒出的透明前液。Gideon在视觉与触觉的双重刺激下猛吸了口气，仰头重重倒回枕头上。

Mitchell张口将光滑的顶部吞入口中，稍加力道的吮吸让仰躺的男人弓起背发出压抑的喘息。味蕾尝到的愈加浓烈的前液味道刺激着Mitchell的神经，让他仿佛含吮棒棒糖的孩童一样舔弄着Gideon的火热的阴茎。待整根柱体都被唾液润湿后，Mitchell转而攻向底部的囊袋。嘴唇抿住外层包裹的褶皱表皮轻微拉扯，轮流含住两侧，吮吸的同时加以舌头顶弄，让饱胀的双球在口腔之中滚动。

Gideon在这一番动作下早已完全放开的大声呻吟出来，没被制住的那只手按在Mitchell头上向下压着，示意对方提供更多服务。而几乎是马上他就得到了一次完全的吞入，Mitchell将整根阴茎都纳入口中，长于口腔的部分直直伸进喉咙里。Gideon收紧了插在发间的手指，他的龟头擦过男人的咽喉，在对方发出陶醉的喉音时甚至能清晰的感受到声带的震颤。

“啊……”Mitchell故意吞咽了下，收缩的肌肉挤压着深入的部分让Gideon小声叫了出来。他的后脑用力抵在枕头上大口换着气，刚刚那猝不及防的一下简直让他眼冒金星。持续攀升的射精感让他不自觉的挺动着腰跨在男人嘴里进出，性器与唇舌间的每一次摩擦都让他朝着高潮更进一步。快了，就快了，只要再一下……

可Mitchell就是算准了时机，残忍又干脆的退开了。他在Gideon再次挺动时侧过脸，湿滑的龟头擦过唇角，没有再进去那暖湿舒适的空间。Gideon发出了声恼怒的低吼，瘫软的肢体颓丧的落回床上。

“操你的，Mitchell。”Gideon声音粗哑的骂道，挑起眼瞪向靠过来亲吻他的男人。

Mitchell毫不在意的亲了下Gideon纹在左颊的那一串数字，接着吻便开始到处蔓延——颧骨，眼角，眉梢，额头，鼻梁，最后印在唇上。

“还不到时候，”Mitchell贴着他的唇角轻声说，然后一下下温柔舔弄起那两片薄薄的唇瓣，直到Gideon主动张嘴接纳他。

这次Mitchell吻的很轻柔，似乎是不想给Gideon带来更多刺激。探入的舌尖一触到对方的舌就轻巧的退开，仿佛嬉戏般如此反复了几次后他抬起头，狗一样的用鼻子拱了拱身下男人的下巴说道，“转过去。”

Gideon知道这小子想干嘛，静静盯着他几秒，然后灵巧的翻了个身让自己趴在了床上。“你昨晚射的还在我里面呢。”他抱住枕头舒展了下身体，懒洋洋的提醒着。

Mitchell侧卧在Gideon身边耸耸肩，他当然知道，毕竟他才是刚刚给他们洗澡的那个。“我估计留着没洗掉。”他这么回到。

Gideon听了挑起眉看着他，脸上的表情大概可以解读为“你是有什么毛病吗？”。  
左手撑起上半身，Mitchell在Gideon怀疑的目光中吻了吻他的肩膀，右手沿着脊背中央那道凹陷滑向臀部，手指经过尾椎时停留了片刻，小小的画了几个圈，接着继续向下没入臀缝中。

指尖摩挲的触感让Gideon颤抖了一下，他又被激起了满身鸡皮疙瘩。配合Mitchell的动作稍稍打开腿，那些手指就趁机在暴露出的穴口处搔弄了几下。从未有人触碰过的部位极其敏感，指尖的接触让他夹紧了臀肌，身后的小洞也跟着收紧。

而这忽然让棕发青年起了玩儿心，他重又趴到男人腿间，掰开挺翘的臀瓣露出昨晚曾被他进入过的地方。穴口处的肌肉环因为先前的操弄还微微有些红肿，他伸出用手指轻轻拨弄了，身下的躯体立马扭动着想要躲开。“别动。”Mitchell轻拍了下Gideon的屁股，呼出的热气打在穴口使之又敏感的收缩了下。

有人正对着自己的屁股说话这一认知让Gideon翻了个白眼，他刚想说点儿什么，还未出口的话语就被身后软滑湿热的触感转成了一声甜腻的呻吟。

紧密闭合的褶皱被顶开，强硬钻入的舌尖好似某种有自主意识的软体动物般蠕动着，搔刮着所能触及到的内壁。而被人舔弄后穴的羞耻感似乎使Gideon的身体反应更加强烈了，摆动着腰肢想要逃离那湿粘的触感，可身后男人只是攥住他的腰，用舌头更卖力的操着他。

Mitchell尝到了自己留在Gideon体内精液的味道，他吐出一些唾液用食指推进眼前的小洞里，抽插搅动着使之与残留的浊液混合，再就着这份润滑一下捅进两根手指。

太过突然的进入让Gideon哼叫出来，他下意识的绷紧身体，却也只是让肠道内的异物感更加明显。

Mitchell的两根手指轻轻搅动了几下后就开始按揉着内壁，寻找着能给Gideon带来快感的那一点。伏趴着的男人难耐的耸动腰臀试图想让硬的发疼的阴茎在床单上得到一些摩擦，可Mitchell并不希望他现在就射出来，于是推挤着他的膝弯让他跪了起来。

身后那些恼人的手指仿佛每下都直接搅拌着他的脑子一样让他觉得天旋地转，忽然间体内的某处被碾过让他眼前炸开一道白光，发软的四肢几乎支撑不住身体。Gideon呜咽着低头看着自己悬空的性器在空气中可怜的抖了抖，流出的前液拉出一道长长的丝线滴在床上。

“这里吗？”Mitchell知道自己找对了地方，俯身在Gideon腰窝印下一吻，接着着重进攻那一点。

直接作用在前列腺上的摩擦实在太过刺激，强烈的射精感再次侵袭了Gideon，他带着浓重的鼻音哼唧着Mitchel的名字，想让男人提供一些帮助。

Mitchell确实这么做了，只不过选择了其他方式——仍旧没有去碰Gideon的阴茎，而是曲起手指用修剪平整的手指稍微使力划过正持续向他输送快感的部位。

那一瞬间Gideon的大脑几乎一片空白，他仰起头发出嘶哑的喊叫，身体剧烈颤抖着射了出来。深色的床单上溅上一小滩精液，明晃晃的彰显着刚刚发生的一切，他都没有被碰一下就射了个一塌糊涂。

Fuck me……前列腺就是个婊子。Gideon把脸埋进手臂中这么想着。

Mitchell把Gideon还使不上力的身体翻过来躺在床上，后者的视线一番摇晃后对上了一张傻兮兮的脸。撑在他上方的男人微张着嘴露出两颗门牙，湛蓝的眼睛里糅杂着满满的崇拜与渴望，一如既往。

“一大早的你要把我榨干了。”Gideon抬手揉揉男人的头，柔软浓密的头发拍在掌间好似在抚摸一只大狗。

而Mitchell的举动也确实像对着主人撒娇的大型犬。他俯下身用脸颊蹭蹭Gideon下巴上的胡子，两人的胡茬摩擦在一起有些刺痒。Gideon笑着偏了偏头，刚好暴露出线条美好的颈部。Mitchell从耳根处一路向下细细嗅闻，间或印上一两个吻。鼻息间充斥着男人熟悉温暖的味道，如未散尽的硝烟，似淡香的醇酒。

“Gideon……”低低唤着男人的名字，陷在发间的手指滑到他后颈上轻轻揉捏着。Mitchell舒服的眯起眼，侧头枕在Gideon肩上。他感到平静又安心，从第一眼见到Gideon他便知道这是可以托付背后之人。你可以说那是直觉，又或者，一见钟情。

就这么静静待了片刻，Gideon曲起一条腿用膝盖碰了碰Mitchell的胯下，那里还又硬又热的昂扬着。“所以，继续吗？”他对着Mitchell抬起的脸问。

Mitchell以实际行动回答该干的当然还是要干的。他的头移动到Gideon胸口，含住一侧乳头，牙齿与嘴唇并用，啃咬舔吮交的替进行让身下的人的呼吸再次粗重起来。裹着硅胶的机械手也抚上另一边施以安慰，无温的指尖拨弄着深色的小肉粒，使它在轻撵揉捏中完全挺立。

当Mitchell握住Gideon下体时，他的手被推开了。棕发青年不解的看向他的队长，那人脸上并无拒绝的神色，只是语气轻松的摇摇头，“做你想做的，让我先歇歇。”说完Gideon朝着Mitchell张开腿，抬起身体让他塞了个枕头在腰下。

Mitchell跪到Gideon腿间，架着他的膝弯放到自己大腿上。两人的下半身靠的如此之近，任谁稍微动动就能消灭那几公分的距离。 Mitchell环在自己的阴茎套弄了几下，前液早已把那根浸湿了，但他还是吐了些口水在掌心，仔细的涂抹在顶端。接着用湿滑的手指按在Gideon的穴口处试探了一下，确保方才的前戏真的有做到足够的扩张。

当一切准备都令他满意后，Mitchell扶住自己向前靠去，龟头抵在微微翕张的入口处磨蹭，冒着水的小孔在上下滑动时把那些滑腻的液体也蹭上了Gideon会阴与臀缝。那景象在Mitchell看来实在是淫荡极了——男人的阴茎软垂在一边，双球上满是他的口水，再下面那个小洞，天呐，在他的舌头和手指的一番操弄下湿漉漉的泛着淫靡的色泽。

Mitchell口干舌燥的吞咽了下，抬头看向Gideon，Gideon也正看着他，眼中是全然的信任与放纵。他凑过去在男人眼角的细纹上吻了下，一只手轻覆在Gideon腹部，挺腰缓慢进入。

“啊……”身体正被一点点打开的Gideon仰头呻吟出来，他大口换着气想借以缓解那根粗大硬热的男根对内脏带来的压迫感。即便做足了前戏也不能完全使他适应，毕竟手指的尺寸可没法跟那东西比。Gideon被不断挺进的阴茎搞的脑子一团乱，咬着牙想，Mitchell这小子的饭真是没白吃，不止个子大，就连那里也大。

操，疼死了。

“停一下……你……”Gideon最终还是没忍住出声阻止男人的动作，这太超过了，进入的过程漫长又难熬，偏偏他那根又那么大，简直没完玩完没了。

Mitchell听话的停下来，放在Gideon上肚子上的手缓慢抚摸着他随着呼吸起伏的肌肉，想要缓解他紧绷的身体。有些内疚的看着他腿间本来就软着的阴茎此时更加萎靡了。Mitchell握住那里，轻柔的予以刺激，感受着正含着他的穴口随着他手的动作的每一次收缩。

“Shhhh……放松。”Mitchell手中疲软的性器在他技巧性的揉弄下再次抬起了头。他看向身下男人的脸，原本略微痛苦的神情正逐渐退去，杂乱的呼吸依旧沉重，但却沉稳起来。

“就是这样，好孩子。”Mitchell再次折身过去亲吻Gideon，可这动作牵动了两人正紧密连接的下体，双方都抽了口气。

唇角被舔吻了几下后，Gideon抓住Mitchell的头发按向自己，狠狠吻住了他。大力吸吮啃咬一通后放开他，挑眉道，“你以为你在跟谁说话，嗯？臭小子。”

Mitchell呆愣愣的看着他，迷茫的狗狗眼里爱慕的成分太过明显。Gideon翻了个白眼，拍了他一下，“还愣着干什么！Fuck me！”

“Roger！”Mitchell迅速果断的执行起来自队长的命令，抱住Gideon的腿小幅度动了起来。

经过方才一气折腾Gideon适应了不少，虽然依旧有股压迫感，不过好在不再有直肠就要被捅破的错觉了。但说到底那并不是为性爱准备的器官，他可不会自己分泌润滑液，只靠唾液与那一丁点儿前液的润滑并不足够。每次进出时粘膜间的摩擦都带着些微滞涩感，但那种感觉很奇妙，甚至该说，出奇的好。

让那些柔情似水见鬼去吧，他需要这样，直接，带着一点粗暴，让他想到战场上的近战厮杀，训练时的赤身肉搏，肢体碰撞，汗流浃背，疼痛，爽……

就是这样Mitchell！用力！用力干我！

Gideon猜他大概是把那句喊出来了。因为趴在他身上的小子退出了自己，接着抄起他的膝弯向前推着，直到他的身体几乎对折，然后重新大力撞了进来。

Gideon被顶的大声叫出来，可马上又在一轮快速又猛烈的抽插中失去了声音。一下下搅动着他肠道的阴茎进出速度快的让他几乎倒不过气，只能断断续续的呼吸着抓紧床单，好防止自己的头撞到床头板上。

Mitchell不断挺动着腰杆，胸膛以上的皮肤几乎都红透了，汗水顺着鼻梁滴下，掉在Gideon身上。“Gid……”他小声叫着男人的名字俯身索吻，夺去那人几近破碎的呼吸，听着他在他口中呜咽，感受着他在他身下痉挛颤抖。

Gideon完全充血的阴茎夹在两人之间随着每一次挺动摩擦着对方的腹肌，他腾出一只手套弄自己，用着与进出他身体的阴茎相同的频率。

Mitchell见此便开始小幅度变换着角度，找寻着手指造访过的那处快感之源。不多几下，随着Gideon身体一个猛颤，夹着他阴茎的地方痉挛版的收缩起来，他就知道自己找对地方了，于是之后的每下都对准前列腺顶去。

如此的刺激让Gideon下意识想要蜷起身体，可Mitchell撑着他的两条腿没法并拢，最后他做到的也只是挺了挺腰，让两人贴合的更加紧密了。不断积聚的快感让他加快了手上的动作，在Mitchell又大力插了他几下之后他就射了满手。

Mitchell放开Gideon的一条腿，空出来的手抹起他射在自己肚子上的一点精液放进嘴里舔掉，然后又探身过去吻他。Gideon揽住他的头加深了这个吻，他们吸吮着对方的舌头直到发疼，甚至尝到了血味，不知谁咬破了谁的嘴，又或者他们的嘴唇都破了。

最终Mitchell在几下大力冲刺后深深埋进了Gideon体内，灼热的液体喷洒在他的肠道内，蠕动着的肠壁挤压着龟头，似乎想要压榨出更多。贴合的嘴唇间泄露出忘情的哼吟，他们吻着，啃咬着，直到颤抖的身体完全平静下来。

“你个混蛋又射进去了……”Gideon率先中断了亲吻，偏开头大口呼吸着。Mitchell逐渐软下来的阴茎并没有离开他的身体，而是继续小幅度搅动着，轻浅进出。被灌进肠道的精液随着Mitchell的动作一部分被推向更深处，而另一部分则被带出体外，黏糊糊的流到两人紧贴的下体之间。

“别再……动了……”Gideon觉得很累，宿醉加上激烈的性爱让他全身酸痛，就连后穴也因为过度摩擦又麻又痒的发着热。他合起腿没什么力道的夹住Mitchell的腰胯希望能止住对方的动作，高潮后敏感的身体不太能再承受更多了。

Mitchell亲了亲他的队长，干脆的退出自己。他低头用拇指在无法迅速闭合的入口处揉了揉，伴随着Gideon沙哑的呻吟，又有更多的精液被挤压出来。那周围的皮肤都被操成了诱人的粉红色，附着着湿粘的体液，泛着光亮，配上Gideon此刻双腿大张的松弛姿态看起来下流又淫荡。Mitchell清了清发紧的嗓子，觉得下腹又微微抽搐起来，他赶忙移开视线，扑到Gideon身旁躺下。

“抱歉，队长。”Mitchell用手指把汗湿的头发梳向后方，“下次我会记得带套子。”

Gideon听了张大眼睛瞪回来，“下次？你凭什么以为还会有下次？”

Mitchell有些好笑的看回去，勾起嘴角没说话。

Gideon吊着眼睛瞪了他一会儿，转身蜷起身体背对着他，声音有些模糊的说，“就算有下次，也是我上你，记住了，臭小子。”

唇边的笑容扩大，Mitchell凑过去揽住短发男人，蹭蹭他的鬓角，“没问题，队长。”

Gideon的身体跟自己一样又粘又湿，他们都需要再洗个澡，可现在没人想动。也许等一下，等一下他会把他们俩都洗涮干净，也顺便换个床单，但一切都等先睡上一觉再说。Mitchell紧了紧手臂，听着怀里的平缓下来的呼吸，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
